


【thanzag】在小王子的房间里激烈做爱。

by boxiang



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, OMG how match they are, Top Thanatos, bottom Zagreus, in zag's room, very intensive sex, why there is no door for zag's room this is way too dangerous
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang
Summary: hades真的很好玩！！求你们了都去玩吧！！不打折也很值得的游戏！！！我永远喜欢塔纳托斯，人活着就是为了塔纳托斯，我一点儿也不在乎主线，一次次往上冲就是为了和塔纳托斯见面。**看到中文出现了吴语和粤语的选项好开心，文字多样性变强了！谢谢AO3！！**
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	【thanzag】在小王子的房间里激烈做爱。

死神非常主动。

他在平时的工作里面总扮演等在一旁的角色，扎格列欧斯几乎没见过他这样急躁的时候。他猜那是因为他们俩实在试探了太多太久，有时他们并肩站在走廊尽头，在阿喀琉斯的眼皮子底下动手动脚。

他一复活就往走廊里面跑，满眼欢欣，好像一只大狗，一边走一边感觉到血河里的血灌进靴子里，又淌满他的肩膀，如果他是一块儿蛋糕，一定早就被泡软，变得一捏就碎，会沾脏任何和他接触的人的衣服。但扎格列欧斯总在这会儿伸出手去抚摸塔纳托斯露在外面的肩胛。

冥界几乎没人拥有体温，他的手却一点不冷，死神的后背因此瑟缩，肌肉在他温热的掌下抽动。他一边抬高后背，迎合王子的掌心，一边又朝走廊里面看过去，为两人望风。这做法实在很专业，好像他平时站在这儿等他回来的时候就总在模拟练习似的。

塔纳托斯，他几乎从不明确地表达出自己的欲念，但扎格列欧斯十分有理由相信眼前这位坚定的冥府工作者也不是什么时候都这样保守。对方年轻的身体里也一样充满欲念——这是死神传递给王子的信息。

他看扎格列欧斯的眼神总是热烫的，最开始还带有一丝距离感，不敢完全将他作为己有，但扎格列欧斯送他几瓶好蜜露之后，仿佛得到批准和证明一般，那种距离感飞快地消失了。扎格列欧斯找他喝酒，他们的大腿在桌下相碰时肌肉仿佛隔着布料黏合，扎格列欧斯低下头，看着他饱满的大腿，并且憎恨死神总要工作，总要将衣服穿得整整齐齐，却又露出一半胸膛，浅灰色奶头耸立在黑色袍子边缘，看起来又冷又柔软。

就是这样：死神想做爱，他想得受不了，而且扎格列欧斯也一样。因此当他在房间里遇见等在那里的死神的时候几乎一点儿也不惊讶。他的房间没有门，这意味着哈迪斯可能听得见自己得力下属和自己儿子在房间里叫床的声音，但是当塔纳托斯撑在床上舔他的阴茎的时候，扎格列欧斯什么都不在乎了。那舌尖发冷，触感像一只柔滑的蛇，叫扎格列欧斯大腿颤抖，几乎立刻就“啊”了一声，憋不住地要并起双腿。塔纳托斯银白色的头顶被大腿固定在他腿间，小王子仰起头，上半身绷紧，手指抓着死神的短发。他现在开始觉得还是长发好了，他至少能抓得更方便些。

塔纳托斯抬起眼睛看了他一眼，眼神很凶狠，舌头在马眼上狠狠打了一个转，前液发热地流出来，堆积在他舌下——他比小王子年长太多了，经验丰富反倒是应该的，在床上远没有床下那么腼腆。

扎格列欧斯爽得撑不住上半身，眼神像在大叫你这个骗子——早知道会这样，他就不会做得那么主动！塔纳托斯看起来急于捅破窗户纸，才让他俩的关系变得亲密不已。一旦跨过那个确定了关系的门槛，一切都变得和之前完全不同。

塔纳托斯一边舔他，一边用手抵着会阴上下磨蹭，他手指很冷，而且热不起来，很快把他弄射了一次。小王子连膝盖都软了，完全射在死神的嘴里。长久以来，扎格列欧斯把所有精力都投在快点逃出去这件事上，没什么时间做手活，精液又浓又多。他射得双腿发颤，用力夹着塔纳托斯的脑袋，不停地挺腰往他嘴里戳动。塔纳托斯掰开他的大腿，把阴茎吐在股缝里，又用舌尖舔过他的小腹和龟头，不断亲吻他发烫的肚子。 

扎格列欧斯满脸通红，做爱果然需要经验，现在他知道自己是个菜鸟了，而且他很确定自己在死神眼里看见惊讶和促狭的意思，好像在说“我在你这个年纪的时候比你‘活跃’得多”。他浑身都在颤抖，抓住塔纳托斯的衣服把他拉起来，手指扒开腰带，塞进他的裤子里，抚摸在酒桌下头和他相碰的大腿。

肌肉，皮肤，几乎不存在的体温，他摸过大腿外侧。死神踢掉裤子，把他的图加和裤子也拽下来，丢到床下，用手指头去摸他的股缝，那里沾满了精液，又浓又滑，扩张几乎毫不费力。

其实他可以尝试着粗暴一点儿，冥王之子不会因为扩张不够就被操坏，他年轻的身体健壮而且有力，有如刚成年的野兽，但在塔纳托斯手下又是十分乖顺而谨慎的，至少在确认关系之前，扎格列欧斯总是来回试探，但爱慕和欲念根本没法儿从他的眼神里完全剔除。他的视线总跟着死神而走，从喉结到胸膛，仿佛光看肌肉在袍子下面凸起的形状就能完全想象到他的裸体。胸肌下的腹肌，小腹上生长一层银白色体毛，凸起的血管在体毛下面跳动——塔纳托斯的裸体——那简直成为了他春梦里永恒的话题，无比鲜活，永不会随着时间而减退。

“你在想什么呢？我以为你会很鼓噪。”

死神很快把手指头抽出来，抵在他股缝里——那里又变得热烫起来，难以想象这位叛逆的王子身上还有这么柔软滚烫的地方。扎格列欧斯瞟他一眼，嘟囔了一句话，那好像是对于刚才这个问话的回答，但声音很小，死神只听见了自己的名字。

他抓住王子不断弹动的胯，抬高它，手指包着阴茎，抓起那一整根东西，用带着茧子的掌心蹭扎格列欧斯的龟头，包皮被挤下去，传来水声。扎格列欧斯双腿盘着他的腰，手肘咬进床垫里面，他想的是精液已经抹在了床单上，马上所有圣殿的仆人都会知道他和死神在自己的没有门的房间里乱搞，精液喷得到处都是。

阴茎缓慢地顶进来，起初不太疼，又胀又冷，塔纳托斯的阴茎的形状有点儿像一只纺锤，王子吞到中间便开始感到太大，括约肌勉强箍住那根东西，看起来想把阴茎挤出来，但又坚定地吃进去，一直到底。

他动了动屁股，括约肌控制不住地紧缩起来。塔纳托斯哼哼了几声，扶着他的腰，双手掐进发热的腰窝里，大拇指与腰窝几乎严丝合缝，像两个专门长出来给他扶着的地方。他们俩完全黏合在一块儿了，连同戳在小腹之间的阴茎。扎格列欧斯的龟头戳着塔纳托斯的腹肌，前液流进了沟壑里。

王子捂着嘴，感觉龟头几乎抵到了胸口上，他从没想过能戳的这么深——他又不是没见过全裸的死神，但塔纳托斯看起来也没有这么可观吧？！他连呼吸都发紧起来，好像被情欲摁住了胸口。塔纳托斯抓住他两瓣屁股，把肉猛地掰开，用力拔出来再操到底，连括约肌旁边的皮肤都跟着被卷下股沟，精液沾满他的手指尖，几乎抓不住滑溜溜的皮肤。

扎格列欧斯抬起眼睛，瞅见自己和塔纳托斯在镜子里的做爱的倒影，他俩面对面躺在被子里，而王子被操进去的高贵屁股就对着没有门的卧室大门口，死神的阴茎在里面来回抽插。他把头埋在塔纳托斯的肩膀窝里，眼睛却盯着镜子里满脸通红的自己，终于满意地彻底陷入情欲之中。


End file.
